hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Phelps
Cameron Phelps is a fifteen-year-old halfblood Hufflepuff. His roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Cameron Alexander Phelps was born on June 29, 1998 to Sierra and Alex Phelps. Alex was a former Slytherin and Sierra was a muggle. When the two met, Sierra had a hard time getting along with Alex, has a was usually prideful and stuck up, but eventually she began to see the good in him and they soon got married. Cameron had a hard time making friends when he was young because he was usually causing trouble and many parents thought that Alex wasn't the nicest person and didn't want their children to be with his son. When Cameron was six though, he met to girls named Dawn Webber and Harleigh Jensen and they soon became very good friends.They soon became an inseparible trio and everyone knew that where Cameron went, Dawn and Harleigh went also. Cameron was always the jokester of the group and always the one to cause trouble, while Dawn was the adventurous one and Harleigh was the smart one that always ended up being the one to get the other two out of trouble. When the three of them turned eleven years old, an owl appeared at Cameron's house and dropped a letter there. Cameron quickly showed it to his parents. Alex was extremely pleased that his son had been accepted into Hogwarts and hoped that his son would be placed into Slytherin, like Alex had been. Cameron quickly ran to Dawn's house and ran into her on the way. Dawn, too, had recieved a letter! They both rushed over to Harleigh's house, surely she had gotten a magical letter. When they got there, Harleigh just looked confused. She hadn't gotten any letter or a visit from a mysterious owl. They were all disappointed, but Cameron and Dawn still decided to go to Hogwarts for the school year. The three of them slowly fell apart though, Cameron was sorted into Hufflepuff (which did ''not ''make his father happy at all), Dawn was sorted into Gryffindor, and Harleigh eventually moved with her family to California. Even though Cameron knew he and Dawn could still be friends despite their differences in houses, they didn't speak as often and they both made other friends in their own houses. Cameron knew that he wanted to try out for his house's Quidditch team and eventually made it on as a beater. He enjoys his new life at Hogwarts and has made some new friends. Personality Cameron is very happy most of the time, though he can get a little rude if you get on his bad side. He loves causing trouble and likes seeing how different people react. He can be a bit loud and obnouxious once you get to know him, but he usually shows his slightly quieter side. Looks Cameron has short brown hair and brown eyes. Some people may say that he looks older than fifteen, but he doesn't really think so. He is almost always smiling and always keeps his wand with him. Wand Cameron's wand is made of birch wood and it has a unicorn hair core. It is sixteen inches long and is very sturdy. Alliances *Dawn Webber Enemies Gallery 320px-Brian_Cobalt.jpg BrianC.jpg Matt+meese.jpg Studio_C2_kindlephoto-20649233.jpg Category:Male Category:Fifteen Category:Halfblood Category:JordynPallas Category:Student Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Player Category:Beater Category:British Category:Trouble Maker